To Cure Lonliness
by Amaris Ethne
Summary: Jason is lonley, but someone has the cure. My take on the night that Courtney made him dinner


To Cure Loneliness  
  
A/N: This is my version of the episode where Courtney cooked Jason's 'thank you dinner'. Assume that Brenda and Jason were only married for a few days, and Michael never knew about it. It was annulled two days before this story takes place.   
  
***  
  
Carly wasn't happy. Not at all. Why wouldn't Jason tell her where he was going? It wasn't as if he was heading off on his motorcycle to do some top-secret business for Sonny. Sighing, Carly collapsed on the couch. *Why would he lie to me? * She wondered. *He's always told me everything. Oh, well. I'll get it out of him tomorrow. * She dismissed as the door opened to reveal Latisha and Michael.   
  
"Mommy!" he exclaimed, running to Carly and hugging her.  
  
"Hey, buddy. Did you have fun today?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Why is my train down here?" Michael replied, noticing his toy laying on Sonny's desk.   
  
"Oh, Uncle Jason fixed it for you." Carly answered, watching Michael run to the train to begin to play. At the mention of Jason, he paused, a sad look on his face.   
  
"Michael, what's wrong?" Carly asked, kneeling beside the little boy. Michael looked up at his mother, a serious look on his face.  
  
"I'm worried about Uncle Jason."  
  
"How come, Michael?" Carly asked, picking him up and sitting on the couch with her back to the door.  
  
"'Cuz he's always all alone, and his apartment is so empty. Doesn't he get lonely?" Carly couldn't help but laugh quietly. It was just so sweet that Michael was worried about Jason being alone.   
  
"Oh, honey. Well, Uncle Jason has us living right across from him. He's not lonely," Carly reassured her son. But Michael didn't seem to accept that. He was positive that his Uncle Jason was lonely.   
  
"Your mom's right, Michael. With her always bugging me about my life how can I get lonely?" a voice at the door said. Both Carly and Michael turned to see Jason standing at the door, a slightly amused expression on his face.  
  
"Uncle Jason!" Michael yelled, running to the man who squatted down to the little boy's level so that he could give him a hug.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny, Jase." Carly said, rising gingerly on her sore ankle. But Jason ignored her, as he picked up Michael and setting him down on his knee.   
  
"But your house is so empty. Don't you get sad all alone over there?" the little boy asked. Jason smiled at the boy that at one time he thought was his son.  
  
"Nah. 'Cuz you know what? I have my family; you, and your mom and your dad living close."  
  
"But you're not always with us. You're not with us a lot of the time. Are you lonely then?"  
  
"Nope. You know why?" Michael shook his head and Jason glanced at Carly.   
  
"Because I know that I have people who care about me. All I have to do is think about you guys. And I'm not lonely anymore!" Jason explained. Michael thought about that for a moment, before jumping off his Uncle's lap and running up the stairs.  
  
"Well, I guess that worked." Jason commented. Carly nodded absently, starring in the direction that Michael went.   
  
"Why'd you come back? Finally decide to tell me your plans?" Jason just glared at her for a moment.  
  
"You know I'll find out sooner or later. Why not just tell me now?"   
  
"Because I know how much you love a challenge. I forgot my phone." Jason answered, reaching over to the coffee table and grabbing the forgotten item. Before Carly could reply to Jason's last comment, Michael came running into the room, carrying a piece of paper.   
  
"Here Uncle Jason." Michael called, handing the paper to him. Jason inspected the picture for a moment.  
  
"I drew it with Latisha yesterday. That's you, that's me, that's Aunt Courtney and that's her doggie. Mommy and daddy are sitting on the bench over there. We're all in the park." Michael explained. Jason was speechless for a moment. He was surprised that Michael had drawn Courtney. He hadn't met her very many times.  
  
"That's very nice, Michael." Jason complimented.  
  
"It's for you. That way, whenever you're lonely, you can look at it. Is Aunt Courtney part of your family too?" Michael asked, the thought suddenly occurring to him. Carly crossed her arms under her breasts, curious to hear the answer. She had the suspicion that it was Courtney who he was going to see tonight. She watched as Jason hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, of course Courtney is part of my family. Thank you very much Michael. I'll always keep this picture with me." Jason said, giving him a hug. Michael hugged him back hard and then ran back up to his room.   
  
"See you later," Jason said to the still smiling Carly and turned to leave.  
  
"Say hi to Courtney for me!" Carly called just as the door closed. Jason just shook his head. *Yeah, how can I get lonely? *  
  
***  
  
Jason gently pulled the woman next to him closer. She laid her head against his bare chest and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.   
  
"That was...great." Courtney murmured into his chest. Jason nodded in agreement, his eyes closed. She gently ran a hand over his chest, not willing to let her tiredness take over. Jason gently rubbed her back with his hand, his eyes open now. He glanced at the floor and noticed the drawing, folded up. *It must have fallen out of my pocket when Courtney...* Jason smiled quietly. Courtney followed his look.   
  
"What's that?" She asked quietly and watched his smile broaden. Slowly, he let her go and got out of bed. He quickly grabbed the paper and hopped back into the warm bed and the warm embrace of Courtney. He put one arm around her, pulling her close again as he opened the picture to show it to her.  
  
"Michael drew it. He gave it me just before I came here." Jason explained.   
  
"That's nice of him." Courtney murmured. Jason smiled warmly.   
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
" I had forgotten my phone, and went back into Sonny's penthouse. When I got in, Michael was sitting on Carly's lap. He was really worried about me."  
  
"You?" Courtney asked, wondering if she should be worried too.  
  
"He was worried that I was lonely in my apartment all alone." Jason explained. Courtney laughed.  
  
"I told him I wasn't because I had people that cared about me. Then he got this picture for me. It's Sonny, Carly, him, Rosie, and you and me at the park."  
  
"Us? I mean, me and Rosie too?" Courtney asked, surprised. Jason just nodded.  
  
" He asked me if you one of those people." Jason said, cupping Courtney's chin in his hand and looking into her beautiful blue eyes.   
  
"He has no idea." He whispered, leaning in and kissing her.   
  
"No, he doesn't." Courtney agreed, kissing him again before laying her head on his chest. His arms encircled her again and she closed her eyes feeling safe, happy and loved.   
  
***  
  
Jason awoke slowly, his mind desperate to hold on to unconsciousness. As awareness flooded his senses he noted that he wasn't alone. With a smile, he opened his eyes to find the smartest, funniest, most beautiful woman he'd ever known laying in his arms, her head resting against his naked chest, still sleeping peacefully. Gently, he kissed her awake and was rewarded with a beautiful smile.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
***  
  
Courtney opened the door, letting Rosie into the apartment first.  
  
On the table sat two plates and glasses of orange juice.   
  
"Jason?" She called.   
  
"Hey. How do you like your eggs?" Jason asked, appearing in the doorway to the kitchen. Rosie wagged her tail and ran to him, wanting to be petted.  
  
"Uh-oh, Jase. Looks like you made a friend out of her when you were here." Courtney laughed as Jason squatted down to scratch the dog.  
  
"That's okay. She's a good dog." He replied. Getting up he grabbed his jacket off the chair. For a moment Courtney went cold, afraid that he was getting ready to leave. But he only dug into one of his pockets to produce a few dog treats.  
  
"Here, girl." He called. Instantly Rosie was at his feet.  
  
"Lay down." He commanded. Instantly Rosie obeyed. Jason gave her a treat. For the next few minutes Jason taught Rosie some new tricks while Courtney watched. She was amazed. In ten minutes he had taught her to roll over and play dead! For a guy who said he didn't really get along with dogs he was amazing with Rosie.   
  
"Jason, you're great with her." Courtney commented. Jason glanced up at her sheepishly. He had forgotten she was still in the room. Truth be told sometimes after Courtney had gone to bed before he'd stay up to play with Rosie. *If Carly knew I brought dog treats with me for Rosie she'd go nuts! * Jason thought.   
  
"I, uh, thanks. The pan is probably hot in the kitchen. How do you like your eggs again?" Courtney couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I'll make breakfast. You just...enjoy yourself."  
  
"No, no. You made dinner. Let me cook." Jason insisted. Courtney just laughed again and nodded her consent. Once he had disappeared into the kitchen she sat down on the couch. Rosie came to her and she began to scratch her ears.  
  
"What do you think, Rosie?" Courtney asked her dog.  
  
"He's great, isn't he? He listens, he's funny, he's good with you, and he cooks!" Rosie licked her face.  
  
"Yeah. You like him too, huh?" she giggled.  
  
"Dad would go ballistic if he knew that Jason and I were together. And I wonder what Sonny would say..." she sighed.  
  
"We could not tell them." Jason said from the door. Courtney jumped. *Oh, God. How long has he been standing there? * She worried. Jason smiled warmly, setting a plate of pancakes and one of eggs on the table before sitting down next to her and taking her hand.  
  
"I'm serious. If you want...we don't have to tell them."  
  
"Oh, Jason...that'd be great. If you don't mind. I just know that Daddy wouldn't like us dating. I mean, if you want to see me again."  
  
"Of course I do. I just...haven't had much experience dating, so I need you to tell me when I do something wrong...my biggest fear is that I might hurt you or ruin this. But we can keep this a secret for as long as you want. No problem." Jason reassured. Courtney gently kissed him.   
  
"Come on, let's eat."  
  
***  
  
Breakfast was peaceful. Rosie laid at Jason's feet the entire time, hoping that her new best friend would give her some food.   
  
"You know, Carly had a fit when I wouldn't tell her where I was going last night." Jason mentioned when Courtney asked if he had trouble getting away.  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Courtney laughed.  
  
"Yeah, she likes to know everyone's business, huh? She's convinced that I came here, though."  
  
" Do you think she'll tell Sonny?" Courtney asked. Jason shook his head.  
  
"Nah. She doesn't know for sure that I came here. I didn't tell her. Don't worry about it." Jason reassured. Courtney smiled across the table at him. He was so good looking. His chiselled features and amazingly blue eyes...and that *perfect* body.   
  
"Here, I'll take that." He said, reaching for Courtney's empty plate.   
  
"I've got it." Courtney answered, taking their empty plates. Jason rose grabbing his jacket.  
  
"I better go." He stated.  
  
"Just a sec." Courtney said, grabbing his hand.  
  
"You know you're never alone, right? I'll always be here for you. And my door is open if you're ever lonely...I'm sure Rosie would love you to come over whenever." Jason studied her face for a moment, searching for a reply.  
  
"Yeah. I know. And I'm here for you too. Marco can let you into my penthouse whenever," Jason reached out and stroked Courtney's hair, " When I'm with you...everything is okay. I feel safe and relaxed. Like I can just be myself instead of...I can just relax and be with the girl I care about. You're my cure for loneliness, Courtney. You're my cure for everything." He whispered leaning in and kissing her gently before turning to the door.  
  
"Jason!" Courtney called. He turned.  
  
"You're my cure too. You're the one who has always stood by me, always listened and cared with out judging. You're who I feel safe with, when I'm with you it's like my life isn't so bad. That everything is going to be all right, just because I'm with you. You're who I care about. You're my cure too."   
  
Jason reached for her again and kissed her deeply. He wanted nothing but to be able to stay there with her forever. To protect her from AJ and even play with Rosie. Or even lay on the couch with her in his arms. He just didn't want to leave her. But he knew he had to. She worked at Kelly's that day and he had things to take care of.   
  
"I'll come to Kelly's as soon as I can." He promised her. After one more kiss, he reluctantly turned and left.  
  
THE END  
  
Please Review. Any flames will be used to burn Scotty Baldwin at the stake for trying to frame Jason for Alcazar's murder. 


End file.
